<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>《黑犬》第三章  我好多了 by Anthomy313</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659274">《黑犬》第三章  我好多了</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthomy313/pseuds/Anthomy313'>Anthomy313</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>《黑犬》（Black dog） [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>taekook - Fandom, vkook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:09:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthomy313/pseuds/Anthomy313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>第三章  我好多了</p>
<p>唇与唇分离，一方温热，一方温柔。<br/>唇与唇贴合，温热又温柔。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>《黑犬》（Black dog） [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>《黑犬》第三章  我好多了</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第三章  我好多了</p>
<p>日出，大大的光球一点一点地从云翳中探出。 </p>
<p>房间里慢慢被日光灌满，一切变得清晰明亮。</p>
<p>大片的温暖仍然抱在怀中，规律的起伏也紧贴着胸膛，依然有浅浅的呼吸袭入鼻息。<br/>
很好，很安心，昨夜的温存仍在，妄想着这场暖暖的梦不断延续。金泰亨缓缓地睁开眼，满足地醒来，眼前是少年洁白的脖颈。 </p>
<p>“你醒了？” 清亮的少年音从上方传来。<br/>
金泰亨闻言又陷入迷糊，这，是第几次被问到了？我醒了吗？<br/>
“嗯？泰泰？” 怀中的人摸摸金泰亨的后脑勺，又柔柔地问了一次。<br/>
金泰亨收回抱着怀中人的手，往后挪了挪，不可置信地看着眼前的少年，“你...你是甜果吗？”是甜果吧， 虽然有种直觉，但是以现在清醒的头脑面对这样的事情，还是有点不可思议。<br/>
“是—啦—，真的是甜—果，是果—果—。” 甜果撑着头，一字一顿地回答，侧卧着看着金泰亨，笑笑。</p>
<p>金泰亨瞪大了眼坐了起来，上下打量着眼前的果果，又回想着昨天那午夜梦回，到底分不清那是现实还是梦。<br/>
“哇... 怎么变成人了？昨晚...”<br/>
“昨晚睡得好吗？泰泰。” 果果打断了金泰亨，往他那边蹭过去，亲昵地唤着。<br/>
“昨晚...睡得还不错。” 金泰亨突然害羞起来挠挠脑后，四方嘴出现了。</p>
<p>昨晚毫无防备地抱着果果酣睡，莫名的心安；不对，是因为知道抱着的是果果才心安；哎这样好像更不对... 反正就是这么稀里糊涂地酣睡了一晚，果果暖暖的，比抱枕舒服多了。</p>
<p> “但是，你...” 金泰亨依然很疑惑。<br/>
“我还是我。只是你以另一种形式看到我而已。”  果果起身，面对面地坐在金泰亨面前。 </p>
<p>“你是魔法狗狗吗？你是小精灵吗？” 金泰亨来了兴趣，脑洞大开地脑补着。<br/>
果果被逗笑了 “你猜，你觉得我是什么”，然而并没有正面回答呢。<br/>
“我猜，你就是狗狗精灵对吧？哎一古，你好漂亮啊，我是说狗狗的时候。”<br/>
“我！其实是恶魔！我要取走你的好运，还有生命，很可怕的！”<br/>
“哎~ 才不是呢！我感觉你不是坏坏的恶魔，我的直觉很准的。昨天我们一起睡得这么安心，你一定不是恶魔。” 金泰亨对自己的直觉恰信一搜（有信心）。再说了，哪有恶魔还安稳陪睡的。</p>
<p>“是吗？我不像恶魔吗？那你觉得我会是天使吗？” 果果笑了，再往前挪挪，与金泰亨膝盖贴着膝盖，更靠近了些。<br/>
“唔...天使吗？也不像，哪有天使是黑色的呢？” 金泰亨看着亲近过来的果果，摸摸他的肩膀小小声嘟囔了一句“也没有翅膀。”<br/>
“我还是觉得你是狗狗精灵。不是说我在以另一种形式看到你嘛？所以你现在是化作人形。” 金泰亨摸着果果的肩膀，恰信一搜地（有信心地）说着。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> 所谓的另一种形式的能量，可以理解为能量的结构排序不同。<br/>
比如说水是水，把它冻成冰块，它本质还是水，只是换了种形式。<br/>
金泰亨的答案不中靶心，顶多九环。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我不是狗狗啦。” 果果放下肩上金泰亨的手，无奈地笑笑。<br/>
“泰泰，我，是你的守护灵。”  果果抓着金泰亨的手，温柔地注视着眼前的人。<br/>
“守护灵...” 金泰亨又想起水果摊阿姨的一番话。<br/>
“哇，大发！” 金泰亨抓起果果的手握了握，他很开心自己拥有守护灵，一个温柔的存在。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>甜果为什么会成为金泰亨的守护灵呢？<br/>
富有灵气的福地滋养着万众生灵，自然的能量流动着，是在泰亨的窗帘下玩耍的调皮的风，是艳红草莓里丝丝馨甜的香气，是明亮温柔且带着引力的月光..... 这些能量在金泰亨自身的能量场影响下，相互调和地平稳下来。<br/>
就像金泰亨本人，平和近人，也渐渐吸引到了甜果。这浮躁的世间，原来还有这么温润的能量场呀。于是甜果叼起那颗草莓，跟随着这温润的能量场而去，选择守护在金泰亨身边。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>人所处的环境会影响着人的能量场，大到自然环境，小到物品放置。<br/>
金泰亨的房间有个大窗户，能透进充足的光线，不必要时可以拉上窗帘，很好地保障空气流通和光亮。家具摆设也简单温馨，没有让人分神的花里胡哨。这样的环境，最适合韬养平和的能量场。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> 金泰亨也是一个有灵感的人，他恰信一搜的直觉，不知不觉的能量运转，所以他更能感知其他维度的能量。甜果来到金泰亨家里的第一天，适逢满月，能够好好地照到月光，在这平和的环境里以及金泰亨身边，调整自身的能量。</p>
<p>这也正是金泰亨与守护灵双方能够接触甚至交谈的原因。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>甜果原本也不叫甜果，但也没有名字。<br/>
只是那天金泰亨唤了这么一声，他便知道是在呼唤他，也就欣然接受了。<br/>
金泰亨也会亲昵地喊他甜果儿，比如在哄着他帮他洗澡的时候，在引导他跳上床的时候，在轻轻地摸着他的毛毛的时候。<br/>
甜果会在金泰亨睡得迷迷糊糊，找寻自己时，自称是他的果果，一是哄他安心入眠，更是表达守护灵的安抚和爱意。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“那，你这个样子是只有我能看见吧？”<br/>
“唔...是的。只是普通人只能以狗狗状态看到我并接触我而已，但是你可以跟我这样交流。”<br/>
“啊~这样子，感觉很帅气呢！”<br/>
金泰亨开始细细打量果果，干净俊美的少年，他有一双温柔的大眼睛，里面流淌着秋波；弯弯的嘴角好像始终带着笑，爱意盈盈；背后的日光透在他白皙的皮肤上，映着丝丝金辉；好像真的有几分不食人间烟火，金泰亨怎么也看不够。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> 剩下的暑假里，金泰亨过得很开心很充实。<br/>
每天写一点作业，心血来潮时就多写一点；写着写着开会小差，把甜果抱在腿上摸摸，又放下继续写。写一会儿又想到别的事情发呆，甜果会化身果果拍拍金泰亨的脑袋，让小脑瓜专注作业。<br/>
有时候金泰亨偷偷懒，今天就不写了，反正剩下的作业不多，也还有时间。于是枕在果果腿上，心安理得地看着漫画书，看到好笑的地方便抬头指给果果看，见果果被逗笑，好像又多了一分愉悦。<br/>
天气好的时候，金泰亨带着甜果一起，奔跑过散发着泥土香气的田野，抬眼掠过头顶的晴朗蓝天，再与清风擦肩而过；路过小卖部买一罐冰可乐，满满的气泡给喉咙挠个痒痒，满足地打一个嗝。<br/>
天气不好的时候，呆一起在窗台下看着外面的阴天，耳边似乎响起了雨滴啪嗒啪嗒落下的声音。很快玻璃窗上开出朵朵小雨花，街上开出朵朵伞花，淅沥淅沥的雨声中夹杂着树叶摇晃的哗啦声。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你喜欢雨天吗？” 果果问靠在肩上的金泰亨。<br/>
“喜欢，但是我不喜欢暴雨。”<br/>
“为什么呢？”<br/>
“因为会感到不安。”<br/>
“哒啷啷~ 果果为你消除不安能量~” 果果张开手煞有其事地挥舞着，逗着金泰亨。<br/>
“噗呲，莫呀” 成功逗笑金泰亨，yes！ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>夏天就是这样，有明亮的晴天，也有阴沉的雨天。<br/>
当有人陪在身侧一起看雨，说着驱走乌云的可爱胡话，好像暴雨天也变得没那么讨厌。<br/>
如果没有人一起看雨，也没关系。大可为自己撑伞，身旁的所有行人都在经历同一场雨呢。很快就到家了，雨也会停的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>滴滴滴，滴滴滴，扰人清梦的闹钟响了；它终结了暑假，让金泰亨更添一分起床气。<br/>
“唔....！！” 金泰亨懒洋洋地伸手关掉闹钟，嘟囔着不想起来。<br/>
“泰泰，起床啦。” 果果摇摇怀中的小懒虫。<br/>
“西喽（不要）...再睡一分钟...”<br/>
“安对，吧哩 （撕他屁，快点）”金泰亨不为所动，抱着果果，jio jio蹭蹭不愿意起来。<br/>
果果无奈叹气，摆开金泰亨的手，收回暖暖的怀抱，“待会上学要迟到啦！吧哩卡（快点起来）”<br/>
失去大型抱枕的金泰亨一下子坐起来，眯着睡眼重重地掀开被子，活似一个气鼓鼓的小面包。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> 薄荷牙膏的清凉在口腔散开，让人清醒几分。<br/>
自动般机械地刷牙，脑袋放空着想今天要做的事情：今天是开学第一天，作业不会很多吧；或许要派发新课本，要去帮忙搬过来呢；体育课又可以和大家玩球，真好；今天放学去便利店买什么吃的好呢？冰棍还是关东煮......<br/>
低头吐掉口中的泡沫，含进一口水鼓动腮帮子，再吐掉，至于冰棍还是关东煮，思量戛然而止，再说吧。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>金泰亨在班里是那种普通的男孩子，成绩一般但是态度认真，按时交作业按安排值日，下课会跟班上的男孩子打打闹闹，三三两两上厕所。<br/>
但是他也不普通，女孩子们都暗地里说他很帅性格也很好，有什么小事拜托他帮忙，他都会答应，有小零食给他投喂，他也会笑着说谢谢。<br/>
大概就是那种，人气高又善良的男孩子吧。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> 只是有时候人气高，就会有些人想酸溜溜地踩一脚。可能是自己不曾留意的光芒，照进了他人内心的酸黑，可他却要你为阴暗面被刺痛而买单。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>金泰亨把桌面收拾好准备回家，新发的课本摆放好，把散落的橡皮和笔放进笔袋，呲啦一声拉好拉链，正准备把今天愉悦的心情也打包带回去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“呀，金泰亨，很得意嘛。”  一片黑影带着不算友好的声音压了过来。<br/>
“莫？” 金泰亨疑惑地抬起头，原来是班上一个没有很熟的同学。<br/>
“嘛！(小子！)最近很得意嘛，女孩子们都说你人气很高，很了不起嘛！”  他见金泰亨似乎没反应，推了金泰亨肩膀一下，“西八，你很高兴吧！” 他又粗鲁地推倒桌上的书，有一两本滑到地上，被他踩着走过，离开了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> 金泰亨楞楞在座位上，心情有点儿复杂。<br/>
笔袋毫无生气地扔进书包里，摆放好桌上乱掉的书。捡起掉落的课本时，看见上面多了个脚印。<br/>
“哎一古，这可是我的新书呀。” 金泰亨嘟囔着拍拍脏掉的封面，眼睛感觉有点热，委屈的情绪涌上眼角，好想快点回家。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>被莫名其妙地欺负了。<br/>
唉，为什么会这样啊？我做错了什么吗？什么人气高不高，谁想过这种事情了？他为什么这样对我？金泰亨吸了吸鼻子，小脑瓜咀嚼着刚才发生的事情，慢慢地走回家。<br/>
哎一古，算了不去想了。要开心一点，奶奶肯定在做好吃的等我回来，爷爷应该和甜果玩的很好吧，要不今晚抓甜果洗澡？金泰亨回想开心的事情，路过了便利店，但冰棍和关东煮都不想吃了，还是快点回家吧。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>太阳也回家了，天慢慢黑了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> 金泰亨抱着洗过澡的甜果，一下一下地摸着他柔软的毛毛，还是有点不开心。<br/>
甜果翻过身，看着金泰亨歪歪头，伸出舌头轻轻舔金泰亨的手。<br/>
“我有点不开心。”<br/>
“今天放学发生了点事情。”<br/>
金泰亨自顾自地摸着甜果说话，看着甜果那双清澈的眼睛，又有情绪涌上心头，眼眶马上湿了。<br/>
甜果看着想哭的金泰亨，焦急地攀上金泰亨的膝盖，伸着头凑近金泰亨，小鼻子也着急地吸着。<br/>
金泰亨立刻曲起手臂，脸埋到臂弯里，啜泣起来，忍着不发出哭声，掉着眼泪。<br/>
甜果着急地在他身边走着，尾巴拍到金泰亨身上，小脑袋在缩着的金泰亨身上找寻着缝隙，想看清金泰亨。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>如果在狗狗面前哭，它会知道你在伤心的，它会着急。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>金泰亨猛地抬起头，手背抹一把脸，翻身躺到床上，抱着枕头，背对着甜果。<br/>
甜果也跟着一跃，轻轻踩在床上。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“抱抱我吧，果果。”<br/>
“好。”<br/>
“泰泰...”<br/>
果果从背后环抱住金泰亨，摸着他微凉的手臂。<br/>
“不哭。我在呢。”<br/>
“呜...大狗狗...”<br/>
本来忍着的眼泪，败给了温柔的抚慰，涌出了眼眶。<br/>
果果抱紧了金泰亨，轻轻亲了他的后颈，微凉的鼻尖摩挲着，深深吸一口的话，或许能闻到金泰亨好闻的味道。<br/>
金泰亨感觉到颈后的柔软，转过身一把抱住果果，整个人埋入他怀里，吸着鼻子，已经不想再哭了，眼泪也流够了。</p>
<p>果果摸摸金泰亨后脑勺，轻拍他的背。如果说不出什么漂亮的安慰话，一个温暖的怀抱和陪伴就是最润物细无声的治愈了。<br/>
金泰亨慢慢停止抽泣，呼吸也平稳下来。他清清嗓，说出几个字：“我好多了。”  埋在果果胸怀的脸抬起来，故作倔强。 </p>
<p>看着微红的眼睛和鼻尖，微肿的嘴巴不经意地嘟着，哭得花猫脸，果果轻轻落下一个吻。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “真的好多了吗？”<br/>
唇与唇分开，一方温热，一方温柔。<br/>
“啵啵破过西破(我还要一个亲亲)。”<br/>
“西喽(不要)，咸咸的，羞羞脸。”<br/>
果果假装嫌弃，轻刮泰亨鼻梁。<br/>
“哼，吧里哇(给我过来！)”<br/>
唇与唇贴合，温热又温柔。</p>
<p>默契地闭上眼，忘掉那些委屈，也忘掉咸咸的眼泪，亲吻那份粉嫩的安慰，还有怀中的大片温暖。<br/>
好吧，我不哭了，我好多了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>第二天自习的时候，旁边的人传来一张纸条给金泰亨。<br/>
金泰亨接过纸条，同学指了指旁边，顺着看过去，啊，是昨天那位不太友好的亲故，阿尼(不对)，是同学。<br/>
金泰亨和他对上目光，他却挠挠脸别过头。金泰亨心想，他该不会想跟我约架吧？哎一古，待会放学要立刻走才行。 </p>
<p>于是怀着紧张的心情打开纸条，读了起来。<br/>
“噗呲，用了敬语呢。” 在看了几行之后，金泰亨忍俊不禁。还好不是打架呢。</p>
<p>纸条上面写着：<br/>
金泰亨同学（划掉）   泰亨xi   脆颂哈米哒(很抱歉 [敬])<br/>
昨天我做了不好的事情  给你带来了伤害  真的很抱歉  请你原谅我吧<br/>
把你的人气高当成是错  还这样对你  其实错的是我呀<br/>
今后也（划掉） 或许今后能维持良好的关系（涂改）  同学关系吗？<br/>
唔...  真的希望泰亨xi可以原谅我</p>
<p>金泰亨看完这张纸条后，带着小四方嘴回写着一张：<br/>
康桑哈米达(感谢 [敬])   我们来说平语吧<br/>
内，今后维持良好的同学关系吧  以后体育课或者课间可以一起玩哦<br/>
昨天的事情就这样结束吧  叮  结束啦<br/>
或许放学的时候  我请你喝咖啡？<br/>
再画上一个心形外星人头，把纸条传过去。</p>
<p>乱掉的书摆一摆便整整齐齐了，脏掉的封面擦擦就干净如初了。<br/>
学生时代闹了小矛盾，上课时传个纸条，写上真心的话，跨过两三个同学，曲折地到达对方手里，一个忐忑地等待反应，一个半惊半喜地看了又回复。如果愿意和好，便写下让某人如愿的回复；如果不愿意和好，便傲娇地来几个回合。<br/>
小小的课室，小小的恩怨，小小的纸条，都是友谊维系的小小要素。</p>
<p>我好多了。<br/>
金泰亨心里想，那位亲故心里想。</p>
<p>To be continued......</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi，你好呀，我是饭饭。<br/>看得还开心吗？或许能点个Kudo让我知道你在看吗？<br/>欢迎来微博/老福特找我玩哦：@草莓味大米饭饭</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>